1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hose joint which is used such that it is mounted on an end portion of a hose when the hose is to be jointed to a mating member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A hose joint 1 of the above-specified kind according to the prior art is formed, as shown in FIG. 1, with a threaded portion 3 at one side of a flanged portion 2, a sleeved portion at the other side, and a nipple portion 5 in the sleeved portion 4. The nipple portion 5 has its rear end communicating with the threaded portion 3 through a conduit portion 5a and a sealing portion 5b. The hose joint 1 thus constructed is produced of a rod material by the cold forging or cutting work.
As a result, since the hose joint 1 of the prior art has its individual portions made of one rod material, a working load required for the cold forging work is usually about 70 tons to make it impossible to avoid rise in the cost for facilities. In the case of the cutting work, on the other hand, many portions have to be cut to deteriorate the production yield and elongate the period for the work. In either case, the production cost is raised.